


Drabbles

by Niki



Series: Takeo Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought I was done with this 'verse. </p>
<p>Well, this is only three drabbles and a triple drabble but they explore some ideas I didn't have room for in the original story. (OpenOffice claims they are exactly 100 or 300 words, AO3 disagrees...)</p>
<p>Happy Yule?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done with this 'verse. 
> 
> Well, this is only three drabbles and a triple drabble but they explore some ideas I didn't have room for in the original story. (OpenOffice claims they are exactly 100 or 300 words, AO3 disagrees...)
> 
> Happy Yule?

There are so many things Kaidan wants to say.

In the FOB they still had hope. Now, on the loading ramp of the Normandy, about to send Shepard alone into certain death... Kaidan finds it hard to believe he'll ever see his lover again, even if he pulls off this victory thing.

He wants to call him “Takeo,” to somehow make sure he knows someone will remember who he is, and where he came from, after; that for someone he is love, home, and future, and not a legend.

But all he gets out is “you” in “I love you.”

\- - -

Shepard dreams of Tricia, sometimes. 

In some dreams she stays in the streets, ends up using, then selling her body to pay for the dust. 

In some dreams she goes home, goes back to that life, goes back to school, gets a job, a family. 

In some dreams she does both – she has no family to return to, so she stays in the streets, but still makes something of her life. She helps, starts an orphanage, finds sponsors to start programs that teach kids like Shepard to read and write – to dream.

He likes those dreams the best.

\- - -

Some days Kaidan lets his mind wander into the future. One day there won't be so much work, the rebuilding and healing will reach a point where they can stay in one place. 

One day they can get that puppy, return to Earth... adopt. Save some kid from the streets, like he wishes Shepard had been, so long ago.

He keeps seeing a little blonde girl they'll call Tricia, with turian playmates and krogan cousins, with aunts and uncles all around the galaxy. (Or crazy protective babysitters/bodyguards.) Family.

But for now they have the Normandy, their duties, and each other. 

\- - -

“What's a handsome marine like you doing in a place like this?”

“Waiting for my husband.”

“Well, he's not here, so how about I buy you a drink?”

“Sure, just as long as you know I'm going to ditch you the moment he walks in.”

“Jealous type, huh?”

“Maybe, but that's not it. It's just... every man pales in comparison to him, so I just forget anyone else I might be talking to the moment I see him.”

“He must be pretty special.”

“Oh, he is. How about you?”

“I'm here to meet my husband, coincidentally.”

“So why are you buying me drinks?”

“Because you're pretty to look at while I wait?”

“It's the hair, right. Guys dig the hair.”

“To be honest, mostly it's your ass.”

“You can't see my ass while we're sitting down.”

“Good point. Wanna dance?”

“Sure.”

“I don't think this is how it went, Kaidan.”

“You're just not getting into it, Shepard. I doubt you went into a bar saying you were just killing time while waiting for your husband.”

“But I was perfectly capable of starting up with a cheesy line like that.”

“And I probably would have fallen for it, too, but only because you have really nicely shaped... lips.”

“Can we go home and have sex already?”

“I think we started in the bathroom in the bar, actually.”

“I am not drunk enough to recreate that particular part of the night. Nor the one where I leave your bed to go somewhere else to sleep.”

“We suck at this roleplaying thing.”

“Maybe. But we excel in sex with each other, so let's blow this popsicle stand already.” 


End file.
